1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic gloves, and particularly to, an electronic glove that thermally indicates the presence of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some people may forget where their phones, PDAs, or other electronic devices are put away. Thus, they may lose a lot of time to search for their devices, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.